The objectives of this study are (1) to compare absorption of cyclosporine (CSA) with and without co-administration of TPGS-vitamin E in children with roux-en-y anastomoses constructed before or at the time of liver transplantation; and (2) to assess the efficacy and safety of chronic TPGS co-administration with CSA as a means of lowering the required CSA dose in liver transplanted children.